April Fools Day
by PeachyKeen13
Summary: The rules are simple; if you get pranked, you're out. The last one standing wins for their team. Who will rule? Read and Review - better than it sounds!


**April Fools Day**

**By PeachyKeen13**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HON:(**

**Author's Note: Since I've been posting all of these sad one-shots and song fics, I've decided to do a funny one:) Enjoy! PS: Takes place after Awakened, but Jack is alive (I dont know why the heck they killed him:P)**

* * *

><p>Aphrodite woke up with a sigh. She felt all warm and happy, which was weird for her. She was just in such a good mood! Yawning, Aphrodite popped up out of her bed like a pop-tart, and headed for her super unique (and super expensive) Vicchi shower.<p>

She poured her Shea Butter shampoo into her golden locks, and loved the smell of it. It was just such a good day! Aphrodite happily jumped out of the shower, and threw a towel on her hair, wrapping it up ontop of her head. She put on her cashmere bath robe, and stood in front of her mirror. She pulled off the towel, and-

Screamed at the top of her very high lungs.

Her hair was green. _Green! _Like, _grass green!_

"Who did this?" Aphrodite yelled.

Obviously in panic, Zoey and Stevie Rae ran across the hall from their room, following the sound of Aphrodite's screams. They ran into her shower and-

Burst out laughing.

"This is _so _not funny!" Aphrodite shrieked. "My hair is freaking _green_!"

"I think it's _hilarious_!" Stevie Rae twanged.

"Agreed." Zoey said.

"You two did this, didn't you?" Aphrodite exploded.

Stevie Rae and Zoey both held up their hands in innocence. Just as Aphrodite was about to tell them (not so nicely) that they were liars, and they had _so_ done it, Stark - followed by Damien and Jack - strolled into her room, whistling in an obvious effort to be nonchalant. Aphrodite just about burst a vein when she saw Stark carrying an empty bottle of green food coloring.

"_You_." Aphrodite hissed like a snake.

"Me? Whatever did I do?" Stark asked with totally fake innocence.

"_You _did this." Aphrodite said menacingly. "You. Dyed. My. Hair. Green. I look like a wad of stupid, stomped on, _grass_."

"April Fools!" Damien and Jack yelled at the same time, giggling.

Zoey laughed even more, and ran over to hug Stark. "See, this is why I love you." She said.

"Well, you better hope I love you enough not to pull anything like this on you." Stark chuckled.

"That had better be a joke." Zoey threatened.

Stark threw his hands up, showing innocence, but didn't say that it actually _was_ a joke.

"Okay." Aphrodite said. "This. Means. War."

"I'm with you." Zoey said, eyeing down Stark as she backed towards Aphrodite.

"And I'm with Z, wherever she goes. You boys are _on_." Stevie Rae said.

"Wow, 3 on 3. Not fair. Which is why we have an advantage." Stark said. Then, Rephaim and Darius came into the room.

"Rephaim? You're on _their_ side? How could you?" Stevie Rae asked.

"Darius." Aphrodite hissed.

The two boys just laughed.

After some arguments (because they didn't want to risk the guys messing with their shoes) the Twins agreed to join the girls. It was a Boys vs. Girls April Fools Day prank war - House of Night style!

The rules were simple; if you fell victim to a prank, you were out. The last member standing wins for their team.

* * *

><p>Jack was strolling down the dorm hallway, whistling "Happy Girl" by Martina McBride, when he heard Dutchess whine for help from his room.<p>

"Dutch!" Jack yelped. He ran into his room, and was blasted with water guns.

Stevie Rae and Zoey had been forcing Dutchess to whine by offering her a treat, then pulling it away. As soon as Jack was sprayed with the uber cold water, he yelled (very girlishly) at the top of his lungs. Stark ran into the room.

"Jack? Is everything okay?" Stark asked. Then, his eyes took in the scene before him. "Really girls? You used my dog? That's just _low_."

"What's low is turning Aphrodite's hair green. Now we're even. Jack, you're out. And nine remain." Zoey laughed.

* * *

><p>At the sound of two very girly cries, Aphrodite ran outside by the oak trees. She saw the Twins, sitting there, crying.<p>

"Girls, what's wrong? Did you get pranked out?" Aphrodite asked.

They nodded.

"How?" Aphrodite asked.

The girls pointed to the horrifying scene in front of them. Their favorite pairs of black stiletto boots were smothered in silly string. It was damaging the polish. Then, Aphrodite noticed that neither of the girls were wearing shoes.

"You tried to wear them, didn't you?" Aphrodite asked sharply.

The Twins just nodded, too distraught at their loss to speak.

"Wow, you are _pathetic_." Aphrodite snorted, walking away in her very _clean_ white boots.

It began with ten. And seven remain.

* * *

><p>Damien skipped happily down the hallway, his eyes alight with the fire of happiness. He was so unprankable! No one would <em>ever<em> be able to-

"Damien! Oh my gosh, come here!"

Damien heard Jack's cry for help, coming from the Sociology 101 room. He ran into it, only to become the second gay pelted by water guns.

"Jack? Why? Why would you help them?" The soaking wet Damien asked his boyfriend, who stood with the enemy: Zoey and Stevie Rae.

"They said that you were the one who...aw, _guys_! You turned me against my own _boyfriend!_ That's low! I am never going to give you shopping advice, again!" Jack said.

"Okay. But, you're still out, Damien." Stevie Rae twanged, helping Damien up off the floor on which he had slipped and fallen.

There were 10. 6 remain.

* * *

><p>Aphrodite was the next to be pranked.<p>

She was chasing her cat, Malificent, down the hallway, when she saw Darius.

"Hello, hotness." Aphrodite cooed.

"Hello, my beauty." Darius smiled, pulling Aphrodite into his arms.

"My big, strong Warrior isn't going to prank me, is he?" Aphrodite asked innocently, looking up at her boyfriend with puppy eyes.

"Of course not." Darius promised.

"But that won't stop me!" Stark yelled. He pulled an egg from the carton he was carrying, and threw it at Aphrodite. It pelted her in the face, making her green hair sticky and gross. Stark threw another one, and another one, and another one. He kept throwing them until Aphrodite was covered with egg goo from head to toe.

"I truly despise you, Arrowboy." Aphrodite hissed.

"You're out!" Stark yelled happily, looking like a kid on Christmas morning. He laughed loudly, and ran back down the hall.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't know what he was planning to do." Darius said. But it was easy to see that he was lying - he was trying sooo hard not to laugh!

"I'm sorry, too." Aphrodite said fakely.

"For what?" Darius asked, confused.

"This!" Aphrodite yelled. She pulled the cupcake topped with shaving cream from her purse (she'd been carrying it as a weapon, just in case) and smashed it into Darius's face. He was a good sport about it, but that didn't stop him from being O.U.T. Out!

Aphrodite laughed, and kissed Darius on the mouth.

"Love you." she said, as she ran off.

And, it was down to the nitty gritty stuff. Two couples. Four people. Who would emerge victorious?

* * *

><p>"Rephaim, I'm so glad you called me! I've been gettin' so dang sick of this whole prank war! I just missed you like crazy." Stevie Rae said as she ran down the hallway toward the mega hot Indian boy that was her Rephaim.<p>

"I am too, Red One. Stark is going too far." Rephaim said.

"So's Z. She's going mad with power." Stevie Rae said, laughing as she winked at Rephaim. Rephaim laughed, too.

"Oh, but Stevie Rae?" Rephaim asked.

"Yeah?"

"There's something that I should show you."

"What?" Stevie Rae asked, intrigued.

Rephaim didn't respond. Instead, he turned around and grabbed something out of the bag he'd been carrying. Just as he was about to pull out a water gun to get Stevie Rae out of the game-

He got pelted with a water balloon.

As he turned around, all he heard was "You're out!" as Stevie Rae's figure disappeared down the hallway.

"She truly is incredible." Rephaim mumured. And then, he laughed.

Stevie Rae. Zoey. Stark. Who will win?

* * *

><p>"Stevie Rae, be careful! Rephaim almost got you." Zoey said, looking at her best friend intently.<p>

"No he didn't. I heard Stark laughing in the backround when he called me. I had that water balloon ready the moment he came into sight." Stevie Rae laughed.

"I love you, you crazy kid." Zoey said, hugging her best friend.

"Now, let's get that Guardian of yours." Stevie Rae said, winking.

"It would be my pleasure." Zoey said happily.

And as they turned around to try to find Stark, a pie was hurled right in Stevie Rae's face.

"You're out!" Stark yelled. "Who knew that my 'I can't miss' abilities extended to throwing pies, too? May the best one win, Z!"

And then, as Stevie Rae tried to clean bits of cream out of her hair, Stark ran away.

It was _so_ on.

* * *

><p>Zoey and Stark were both on guard, even though the other one was on the other side of the House of Night campus. This was more than about getting the other one pranked; it was about pride. Gender vs. Gender. Wits vs. Wits. Stark had said 'May the best one win'. Zoey intended to.<p>

She finally spotted her Guardian leaning against the side of the field house. He looked exhausted, panting, but Zoey wasn't so easily fooled. Stark was way good at this; he would know exactly how to play his cards. Zoey would _not _lose to him.

_Zoey, can we just call it off? Say that the best couple won? I'm too tired to keep pranking. And I don't want you to get hurt._ Stark told Zoey using their connection.

_I'm not falling for it._ Zoey thought back. _We might be the best couple, but I will win today. _

Stark didn't say anything back, but he smiled inwardly to himself. He held a water balloon filled with mud behind his back. Zoey smiled, too; she held the exact same thing behind hers.

When they got within throwing distance of each other, they threw their mud surprises at the exact same time. Both got covered with much from head to toe at the exact same time.

At that moment, everyone else who had gotten out of the war emerged. They were all arguing;

"The girls so won!"

"No way! We were way more stragetic!"

"Zoey so got Stark first; we won by a landslide!"

"Nuh-uh! And I think you owe us; you used me against my boyfriend!"

"This is _war_. We don't owe you anything!"

"Girls won!"

"No way!"

"Ah!"

"Aaah!"

"Whoa, whoa- what's going on here?" Lenobia asked, emerging from the nearby stables.

"We had a prank war-"

"And it was girls vs boys-"

"And it was down to Z and Stark-"

"And they hit each other with mud pies-"

"And we _so_ won!"

The explanation to the Horse Mistress was jumbled, but she understood enough of it to ask, "Why are you having a prank war?"

"It's April Fool's Day. Duh." Stark responded.

Then, Lenobia burst out laughing.

"What?" Everyone yelled in unision.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Lenobia asked, still laughing. "But it's only March 31st. April Fool's Day isn't until tomorrow."

Instead of looking bummed, everyone just smiled evilly at each other.

Almost at the same time, they all asked, "Rematch tomorrow?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed and please review!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**

**PS: Dont you think life is more fun with Jack around? Bring him back, PC and Kristen! PLEASE!**


End file.
